(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anti-skid traction devices that are removably mounted on vehicle tires.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type have utilized several different assemblies of removable traction devices. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,864,938, 3,056,444 and 3,817,307.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,864,938 a thick traction strap is disclosed having rubberized fabric with wires woven in for engagement with the road surface.
In the present invention a one-piece molded strap of synthetic resin material is shown having a plurality of raised ridges that engage the road surface endwise.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,444 discloses a skid chain with cross members of rubberized interwoven nylon cord fabric attached at each end to chains on either side of the tire.
In the present invention molded straps of synthetic resin have a plurality of raised ridges on both sides thereof and are secured by a pair of nylon lines running longitudinally through each end of each of said straps.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,307 an anti-skid assembly is disclosed having a series of straps across the tread, each of which has a plurality of horizontally mounted metal studs along each longitudinal edge that engage the road surface as the straps twist during use.
In the present invention semi-rigid straps are positioned over the thread of the tire and are so formed as to remain flat against the tire in use.